


The footed pyjama club

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 23:03:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3399545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's not a sleepover if you live together."<br/>(Gavin and Lindsay wearing stupid pyjamas and trying to get Michael to join in)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The footed pyjama club

**Author's Note:**

> 2kficteen presents otfebruary a month for /your/ ot3s!
> 
> Send me prompts at tinypeckers.tumblr.com or 2kficteen.tumblr.com

“Get that abomination away from me.” Michael groused as Lindsay and Gavin blocked his screen.

“But Michael, you’ll look adorable.” Gavin cooed and, without asking, he climbed upon his boyfriend’s lap. Though Michael didn’t want to welcome Gavin’s presence he reached out to hold Gavin’s hips to keep him from falling out of instinct.

“Yeah, Michael – it’s also really warm.” Lindsay added as she climbed onto the couch beside her two boys. Michael was glad that they were no longer blocking the TV from him but now he really couldn’t ignore them as Lindsay began to drape herself over his shoulder.

“You can pout and beg all you want; I’m not wearing a fucking onesie.” Michael spat in ire.

 

 

“But we’d match Michael!” Gavin cried out as he picked at his own gaudy onesie.

“Gavin, I hate to tell you this but there’s only Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum, we can’t all possibly cosplay as them.” Michael mocked. Gavin frowned.

“Michael, you’re just being a grumpy old man.” Lindsay scoffed as she finally folded the stupid onesie she was trying to force her husband to wear. It was the worst one of them all, in Michael’s opinion, and he felt it was all an elaborate rouse just to get him to wear it. Lindsay’s onesie was simple, pink and cute and Michael (though he would never admit it) adored the little sheep that dotted the sides. Gavin’s was just as sweet with goofy looking frogs all over it and yet the one they’d picked for Michael had terribly misshapen dogs or at least, Michael thought they were dogs.

 

 

“I’m being a grumpy old man who doesn’t look like an idiot, yes.” Michael countered.

“Fine, if you’re not going to play along then Gavin and I are just going to have our sleepover without you.” Lindsay said snobbishly as she pushed herself up and off of the couch.

“A sleepover?” Michael questioned exasperatedly.

“Yes, Michael a sleepover and you’re not longer invited.” Gavin huffed as scrambled off of Michael’s lap. Michael mourned the loss of his warmth but not really the loss off his annoying nature.

“You guys do remember that we all live together, right? We’re always having a sleepover!” Michael yelled. Lindsay and Gavin shrugged and linked their hands.

“Yeah but this one is special. Don’t come into the bedroom.” Lindsay ordered and she started to drag Gavin towards the open door.

“What do you mean don’t come into the bedroom? Where am I supposed to sleep?” Michael yelled hysterically but he went unanswered.

 

 

oOo

 

 

Lindsay was giggling as Gavin breathed against her neck. He was laying sprawled across her chest and the rest of her body like a blanket, their clothed toes nudging each other. They’d produced a makeshift fort with the handle of their broom and the duvet. Gavin had used one of the many replica minecraft torches they owned and placed it in the middle so that they weren’t in the dark. That didn’t, however, leave much room for him so he’d taken it upon himself to just lay on top of Lindsay. It was comfortable, Lindsay had to admit that, but Gavin’s breathing was causing a problem.

“Gavin, please – turn the other way or something it tickles.” Lindsay complained as she tried to turn Gavin’s head for him.

“But I’m comfortable.” Gavin retaliated and he purposefully blew breath across Lindsay’s neck.

“You’re such an annoying butt.” Lindsay scoffed and she pushed at Gavin’s head again.

 

 

This time Gavin did move and apparently, even a tiny breath could knock over a broom. Sure, it wasn’t quite standing up properly originally but Lindsay and Gavin yelled in distress as the wooden broom came tumbling on top of them. Gravity did its job and shortly after the duvet that had been acting as a nice tent came with it.

“Bollocks,” Gavin sputtered as he tried to remain serious. It was hard to do when one was wearing oversized baby pyjamas and your blanket fort as just fallen upon you.

“That was your fault.” Lindsay complained but neither made to move it. They were comfortable, regardless of whether the fort was still up and in working condition, though they probably owed that to their onesies.

 

 

“What’s wrong?” Michael cried out as he shoved the door open. He was armed with a remote, holding it way over his head like a weapon. Lindsay and Gavin blinked owlishly up at him.

“I thought we told you not to come into the bedroom.” Lindsay sighed as though Michael was a child she’d scolded one too many times.

“Y-you screamed? There was panic – I was worried!” Michael tried to explain as Gavin and Lindsay’s confusion melted into disappointment.

“We’re fine, Michael. You just wanted an excuse to come into the bedroom.” Gavin clicked his tongue as he spoke in a disapproving tone. Michael didn’t like being scolded and treated like a child when it was his partners who were wearing pyjamas designed for children.

 

 

“Well, now that I’m here I’d like to get into-why is there light coming from under the duvet?” Michael frowned and it was then he noticed the broom handle, “are you seriously judging me when you made a pillow fort?” Michael spat – this couldn’t be happening. He married a _woman_ and was dating a _man_ not a girl and a boy.

“It was a great pillow fort.” Gavin huffed.

“It fell down.” Michael said flatly.

“Still, you’re not allowed to be in here – out.” Lindsay ordered and she flicked her hand in the direction of the door.

“It’s my bedroom, where else am I supposed to sleep?” Michael lamented as he rested against the door frame.

“The couch.” Lindsay replied simply as she settled for stroking Gavin’s hair like a cat.

 

 

“You can’t be serious.” Michael sighed – he didn’t want to sleep on the couch. He couldn’t even go to conventions without either his wife or boyfriend now since he couldn’t really sleep alone.

“Well we are – you can join us when you’re dressed properly.” Gavin added as he nuzzled Lindsay’s boobs. Michael scowled at them both.

“Dressed as an oversized child?” Michael asked.

“Michael, onesies are comfortable and warm – they’re not just for children.” Lindsay clicked her tongue, “now are you going to change or leave? We’re trying to sleep.” A lie, honestly but Lindsay just wanted Michael to hurry up and decide already.

“I guess I’m changing then.” Michael grumbled as he stormed into the room only to snatch his onesie up and begin undressing.

 

 

Lindsay and Gavin appreciated the brief view of muscles and toned stomach they received before Michael wriggled his way into his onesie. Then, for Michael at least, it was only downhill from there.

“Oh my god, you’re so adorable.” Lindsay half cooed and half whined. She opened and closed her hands in a desperate attempt to get Michael closer to her. Michael scowled.

“Shut up.” He muttered as he made his way towards the bed.

“Michael I don’t want you to ever take that onesie off.” Gavin gushed and he turned his head as Michael climbed into bed beside him.

“I’m going to have to Gav, y’know with work and hygiene and all.” Michael said sarcastically and Gavin let out a displeased sound.

“Isn’t it comfortable though?” Lindsay hummed. Michael scowled. He didn’t want to give into their charm and the incredible warmth he felt from the onesie but he didn’t want to lie to Lindsay.

“It’s all right.” Michael confessed.

 

 

“I told you it’d be nice.” Gavin said smugly and Michael rewarded him with a gentle bop to the head.

“Shut up, smart ass.” Michael scoffed. Before Gavin could even pout and kick up a fuss Michael pressed a kiss to his forehead and then did the same to Lindsay.

“Now that you’ve both got your way can we please go to sleep?” Michael murmured against Lindsay’s skin. She nodded underneath him.

“Of course, love – we’re all snug as a bug now.” Gavin said breathily as his eyes slowly fluttered shut. Michael rolled his eyes at the term. Though he couldn’t deny how good the onesie made him feel, having his partners laying beside him felt ten times better.


End file.
